Right person, just in the wrong place
by Regniald Heisenberg
Summary: Story of Reginald Goodman, an overly educated scientist now abandoned in the wicked Mojave desert. With the help of friendly people and a young girl named Lyrick they battle their way to the top of the land.


Chapter 1:

In dark torn apart sat a man with his head hung low. No older than 23 years of age, with brunette hair, light blue eyes, and a thick goatee that was slowly merging into a beard, thick framed glasses hiding his eyes, and biker goggles on his head. He sat alone in the room lit with nothing but a small kerosene lamp.

The squeak of the rusty hinged door made the 'convict' raise his head from his sorrowful stare down with the ground.

"Goodman... Is it?" A man dressed in full NCR gear asked the broken man who dwelt in the room. The large door shutting behind him. "Do you prefer Reginald or Mr. Goodman?"

"Goodman... To you."

"Ouuh, frisky. Listen, I'm not the one who's committed a crime here, buddy. Let's keep things nice her, okay?" The NCR soldier said sitting in a small chair across from Reginald.

The two men studied each other for a moment before the NCR junkie broke the silence.

"HELIOS One ring any bells to you, Mr. Goodman?"

The man let out a sigh. "What do you think?"

"And the dead NCR that was found on site? Mind explaining that, Goodman?" The soldier's voice so taunting.

"You want the full story? Well here it is, get comfortable." Reginald said looking the other square in the eye. "I know what I'm doing when it comes to Science. Physics and Chemistry are what I know best, I don't play around when it comes to my work."

"You knew just what you were doing when you murdered nine NCR men and women?" The other cut him off so rudely.

Reginald looked the man in the eye with a menacing glare. "Questions and comments at the end... 'Sir'" The two stared for a bit before the NCR soldier took a pack of Coyote tobacco chew from his coat pocket and slapped it in his own mouth.

"May I continue?" Reginald asked.

"By all means."

"The previous scientists installed a protective system known as Archimedes. I knew nothing of what it did... Not until... Well, I'm getting ahead of myself."

"Ah." The soldier said chewing his tobacco like a cow does with its cud.

"The defense... I did some studying, and it proved to be trustworthy." Reginald closed his eyes, and bowed his head. "It didn't recognize the soldiers as..." He shook his head trying to forget what memories laid within his head.

A few moments passed before he got the strength to speak once again. "Their screams... The sound of the..." He let out a small sob/cough combo. Tears started to streak down his semi pale face.

The soldier sat there watching this grown man sob over the deaths of NCR comrades, his mouth hanging open before he offered a box of tissues.

Reginald pushed the offering away, and sucked up his tears, wiping his eyes with his bare and dirty hands.

"I... I didn't know that was going to happen." Reginald raised his head to look the other man in the eyes.

"... I see..." The soldier said with a long sigh. "And the girl?"

"W-what?" Reginald said trying to get his mind back together.

"Lyrick? Is that what she calls herself? You know... Short haired girl limped in following you in? I doubt you could forget her."

"I'd rather not disclose her personal back story without permission. It's not the greatest tale I had to partake in... 'Sir'"

The soldier sat there with a bit of a lost face with the reply of the other.

"At least tell me where you picked her up."

"Legion outpost. It was shit there." Reginald said rubbing his eyes.

"Where at?"

"Along the river, it's fucking huge. Hammered with soldiers, that is how she got wounded so badly. I had to carry her lifeless body through the water until I made it here... Only to be held up by you."

"Right..." The soldier remained silent for a moment. "She is seeking excellent medical attention, I will inform you."

"Good... She deserves it."

"Now, Mr. Goodman-"

"Call me Reginald." A cheeky grin creeping across the brunettes bearded face.

"Reginald." The soldier said slowly with a bit of a glare. "Where does 'your' feat begin? Please, tell me why we as an army should let you run free to kill only more friendlies?"

"Wel-"

"Oh yes... And they are listening." The soldier said with a grin.

Reginald sat there for a moment only thinking about how insane the man before him sounded. Of course he knew there were more NCR listening, but the crazy remark refreshed the memory of No-Bark. Beyond Reginald's little day dream of an old 'friend' he focused on the soldier.

"Go on, Reginald. Tell me just where life begins in the Mojave for you."

**((My first fanfiction… I'm sorry if it is rubbish so far, but I'll keep up on it if you like.))**


End file.
